<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Story by CamelliJelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829889">A New Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliJelli/pseuds/CamelliJelli'>CamelliJelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliJelli/pseuds/CamelliJelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To clarify! This is not a fan-fic of any kind! <br/>Val and her daughter Elena move into town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The street lights pass over the vehicle with their pale, yellow shine. They fall upon Elena, rousing her from her light nap. As Elena's eyes adjusted to the dark night, her mother glanced at her from the steering wheel.</p><p><br/>     "You awake? We're almost there sweetie, don't worry." Val had been driving all night to get to Fornia Bay, and the moving van would soon follow. Elena went back to sleep.</p><p><br/>     They soon reached the hotel just outside of town, the vacant parking lot illuminated by the neon sign. They rented out a room just for tonight. Tomorrow, they will reach their destination. With Elena fast asleep under the hotel covers, Val’s mind was restless. She thought about the town she grew up in. How different would Fornia Bay look? Would I find an old friend? Val had left Fornia Bay with her boyfriend for a road trip right after graduation. During this trip, she became pregnant with Elena. Val was ecstatic! She always dreamed of having a family with the man of her dreams.</p><p><br/>     He, however, did not share her enthusiasm.</p><p><br/>     The trip was cut short and they returned home to pack for college. Connections were cut, and Val decided to raise her baby on her own. When she moved out of state for college, she began to work at a diner to pay for expenses. Now she was back, years later with her daughter who was nearing her adult years as well. Elena would start her senior year of highschool here after the summer ends. But for now, they needed to rest.</p><p><br/>     After checking out of the hotel, the two of them got into the car and started the engine. Behind the steering wheel, Val took a deep breath and looked to her daughter.</p><p><br/>     “Are you ready?”</p><p><br/>     “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It's my first time writing something like this, so feedback is appreciated. Have a nice day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>